One Bad Day
by The Fox Paradox 9
Summary: "All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy." That is was happened to Harry. Now he's taken over the Wizarding Wireless and is about to tell the true story. Weather they like it or not and no one can stop him. Harry/Joker/Prototype. Dark Harry/Death of Characters/and very bad puns.


One Bad Day  
by Uzunaru999

/00/

Summery: "All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy." That is was happened to Harry. Now he's taken over the Wizarding Wireless and is about to tell the true story. Weather they like it or not and no one can stop him. Harry/Joker/Prototype. Dark Harry/Death of Characters

/00/

Chapter 1: Bad Day begins

/00/

In London, England at the top of Big Ben is a secret room. Well not much secret as it is hidden from the muggles. In this room is the secondary broadcasting station for the Wizarding Wireless Network, aka WWN. The Main broadcasting station used to be in Hogsmede, Scotland. After the main one was shut down after an Dragon Pox break out from it. They then moved HQ to the Big Bed in the London.

The room was fairly simple, a waiting area for guest, a fireplace for floo travel, a area for two or three house elves, an editing room, and finally the talk room. The place was warded with the basic anti-muggle, fire, thief, cold, heat, apperation, and portkey wards. At the time its is a solid defendable point. Not to mention its in the heart of London.

The year is the summer of 96' and the WWN is on giving the wizarding world their news not given in the daily prophet as of yet. They're just finishing up the sports before moving on to governmental news. And this is the beginning of our story.

/00/

"And in the conclusion the score was Holyhead Harpies 770 to the Chudley Cannons with a measly 30." The sports reader finished with a drool before exited the room. The main host then walked back in with the latest Ministry News. The host sat in the main chair, tapped her want on the brass horn which was the magical microphone.

"Hello Wizarding Britain, its me again Hestia Carrow, welcome back to your evening news. Today we start off with the Ministry once again warning everyone of Death Eater activity. The Ministry of Magic advises if you see the Dark Mark in the sky or on an arm of a person to immediately contact the nearest Auror of the DMLE." Hestia turned to the next page and after reading the first line coughed and paled.

"This just in a massive break out of prisoners from Azkaban happened earliar this week. A total of five maximum security prisoners have escaped. I will now read the names of the escapees.

"The Dark Witch, Emerald-Dragon-Lady, Maleficent. Was captured and imprisoned for unlawful experimentation of the Animagus transformation. Giving her the ability to change into a large dragon able to spit emerald flames. Very Dangerous, if seen flee on sight." 

"Next is the Dark Fire Elemental and Engineer, Jafar the Smith-Genie. Was imprisoned for creating many dark artifacts that are dangerous to the public and the Ministry of Magic. He's creations and his Fire spells caused the death of over 20 hit-wizards. Very Dangerous, if seen flee on sight."

Hestia took a shuddering breath and after taking a sip from a drink continued to broadcast.

"The Dark Witch, Ursula also known as the Sea-Witch was also freed. Her imprisonment was the cause of illegal destruction of muggle and Magical factories whose byproducts polluted the surrounding sea or freshwater lakes. Ursula is a master at potions and water charms and has a animagus form of a giant octopus able to crush medium sea vessels. Very Dangerous, if seen flee on sight. Under No circumstances attack while large water source is near by."

"Next is the Egyptian Necromancer Imhotep, known as the Mummy-King. Infamous for stealing many Egyptian artifacts and the study and practice of illegal art of necromancy. Very Dangerous, flee on sight."

It was when Hestia turned to the final page and thus the final escapee that she almost fainted. With very grave voice she read the name.

"Final escapee, Harry James Potter, former Boy-Who-Lived. Was sentenced to life in Azkaban after the Department of Mystery fiasco. Where Potter's actions caused the result of the death of Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Ginerva Weasley. Potter had not finished his schooling when he was placed in Azkaban and thus is small threat. If you see any of these people contact." 

Hestia was cut off after a large bang and the crashes in the background. Hestia turned around only to come face to face with bright green snake like eyes. That was all it took as she died from looking in them. A dull thump was all that was heard from radios around Britain as they continued to be confused as to what was happening.

For the wizards and witches of magical Britain this is was they heard.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, My name is Harry _Bloody_ Potter. Now I know what your thinking! And yes I have taken over the WWN, and yes the people who work here are all dead!" The listeners heard a very dark laugh from their radios.

Harry licked his lips and bushed his hair back as he continued, "Now I just _know_ that the Ministry and other old coots are all up in arms and trying to get here and catch _ME!", he chuckles_, "Let me tell you something right now though, If I am not left alone to do my thing, then the explosive jelly, an invention from my good friend Jafar, will blow up! Along with Hogwarts! Azkaban! Hogsmede! And the Digon Ally!" He gives a mad laugh and he Harry could just picture Dumbledore, Fudge, and maybe even Voldemort cursing!

"Now I will not be here long, maybe a week or two. You see I plan on giving _MY_ life story! Isn't that what you Fuckers wanted this entire time! The TRUE story of the Boy-Who-Lived! No Lies, no coverups! No rumors! Nothing but good old honest truth!" Harry slammed the desk at the end, almost breaking the charms on it.

"Then after all is said and done, I'm coming for you select people! You'll all learn soon enough!" There was another chuckle before he continued. "Now I bet a few of my _"friends"_ are all confused about me actually killing! But you see it was all because of **ONE BAD DAY**."

"You need to realize that is all that it takes. I heard this a long time ago and it fits me to a T!"

"All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy."

Harry finishes with big grin that flashes two rows of razor sharp teeth in the dark of the talk room. "You see the day the the ministry sent me to Azkaban was the straw that broke the camels back! I was your _sodding_ Boy-Who-Lived! My family and their friends gave their lives for the wizarding Britain! I saved your _ungrateful _asses multiple times! And what do I get in return?!" Harry takes a deep yet shuddering breath to slightly calm down. There was a glint of madness still shining in his eyes though.

"But it seems I'm getting a head of myself. I'm here to tell the true story behind the Boy-Who-Lived. I'm even going to let out a few secrets that only _I_ know about. Stuff that I kept secret save myself for many years. I'm also going to be bringing out a _LOT_ of skeletons out of many different peoples closets." A little snicker for dramatic purposes.

"Now I'm not going to start during my first year of Hogwarts. Nor am I going to start at any other year. _NO!_ We're going to start were it all began! On the doorstep of my _filthy_ muggle relatives. You see Albus _too many bloody names_ Dumbledore took me to them on the night of Voldewart's demise."

Harry took a moment to look back at the waiting room and gave a signal to a waiting man in red and black robes. The man nodded and left in a billow of smoke and ash. Harry then took out a bottle of scotch and down half the bottle in one go. Without any discomfort at all or any signs of bad health.

"Albus left _me_, the boy-who-lived, the only human being to survive the killing curse on the doorstep of my aunts house. Not even a year old, he left me on the doorstep on a cold british november night. He didn't even check to see if my relatives had the money or time to take care of me! NOPE just leave him on the doorstep like a milk bottle!"

"You see sheep, **giggle**, my muggle relatives _hated_ magic. Well more importantly they hated anything that wasn't _normal_. And so they treated me as a Malform /cough/ I'm sorry I mean Malfoy would treat a house elf."

"As soon as I could walk and understand them they put me to work. And was a compensated for my extra work?...NO! You see the only thing I ever own during my short childhood was the small cupboard under the stairs."

Harry lifted his hands and stared at the tendrils of almost invisible magic that lashed out in search of something to eat.

"You know Magic is a wonderful and yet at the same time horrible thing! On one side we have magic that can build great structures in days that would take muggles years. We have magic that lets us communicate with the world around us and even manipulate it."

Harry then gave a feral grin, "On the other side of the spectrum we have things that would make a normal person vomit in disgust. We wizards can torture with a swish and flick. You can sacrifice a hundred virgins to increase your own life force. We also have soul sucking monsters that we use to torture Magical Britain's criminals. Innocent or guilty means nothing to them, well they used to."

Another bout of evil laughter that sent chills down the spines of those listening.

"You have to understand the magic in nature is _chaotic_, there is no set path, no straight and narrow. Sometimes I believe that magic has a mind of it own, and it is very very fickle." Harry Takes another swig of his scotch.

"My _relatives_ used to starve me whenever I did something wrong, or when my whale of a cousin blamed me. On multiple occasions they would lock me in my cupboard for a week or more. And that ladies and dogs is were everything changed!"

"From what I can understand my magic was the only thing keeping me alive during the times of starvation. That and the meager rations I got before didn't do much of a difference. But what made it worse was that the wards that Dumbledore but up had to be feed. And there was only one magical being in the house. SO! No food, no light, and the wards draining my magic caused my magic to search for another source of energy."

"The there was only a few things in my cupboard: Me, my cloths, my bed, and the wood work around me. It was my magic and my own survival instints that let me to my new energy source. As my eyes got used to the dark I noticed the creepy crawlies that habituated in my cupboard. The spiders, cockroaches, ants, mice and other small things lived in the cupboard."

Harry saw a spider crawl across the table he was at. His hand lashed out with blurring speed and caught it. The invisible tendrils of magic shot out, killed and devoured the little spider. The spider turned into a black like goo and was drawn into Harry's magic.

"My magic some how killed and absorbed the only other living beings around me. Their biological material healed me and made me stronger. Not that strong, be enough to survive. This ability to absorb that which I kill comes with a bonus. You see I gain traits of what I absorb, from the spiders I got heighten scenes and increased strength. From the cockroaches I gained the benefit of being able to eat anything and not be harmed."

A quick chuckle, "Which insistently caused me to be immune to any harmful potions."

"When I learned to control it I knew I had to hide it. I was a freak so I kept my strength and new powers hidden. Over the years I've gained many new powers from those I absorb. That will come later though, right now lets talk about my relatives. In consideration of them i'll say one word."

With a bright smile he said, "Boom"

/00/

5 minutes earlier no. 4 Privet Drive.

Mundungus Fletcher had been stationed at the Dursley home a few days ago when the word that the Potter brat broke out of Azkaban got out. Seem the boy and his dead dog-father had something in common. Even though the chances were slim Dumbledore wanted someone to watch the home incase the brat came by or anything. Dung didn't really do anything but smoke, sleep, and use magic to steal wallets.

What Mundugus didn't see was a brightly colored parrot swoop down and drop a small red box covered in runes right in front of the Dursley home. The parrot turned back and flew to its master on the other end of the neighborhood. His master had a just gotten the signal and thus swished his wand and started to walk away. Behind his back Jafar felt the heat as the Dursley home, the Dursley's themselves, Marge and her dogs went up in a gigantic fireball. And thus the fire elemental walked away not once looking back. For some unknown reason a tune was heard in the air.

"Cool guys don't look at explosions."

Jafar stopped and looked at his parrot familiar, the wizard could just see the mischievous glint in his tiny eyes. Jafar just laughed and continued to walk away a bit before turning into smoke and ash and teleporting away.

All the while Harry Bloody Potter laughed and cut off the broadcasting station. Back with Dung, who had to go get some burn cream.

/00/

All over Magical Britain chaos roamed as Harry had finished his first broadcast. The Ministry was running around like chickens with there heads cut off. At Hogwarts Dumbledore and the Order were doing over time trying to find a way and stop Harry, while also looking for the explosive that was mentioned. Voldemort himself was seething at Potter taking his spotlight as evil bad guy.

There was one group though that just laughed along with Harry and his plans. The Goblins, the little green sadistic creatures just reviled in the chaos that one human could cause.

/00/

Ok This is the first chapter to a story and a challenge I'm putting out. I'm doing it and want to see who else wants to do it.

One Bad Day

Basic thing after the Department of Mystery battle Harry is thrown in Azkaban for the supposed murder of anyone who died. It could be any of the friends that came with him or if he killed Bellatrix. And after spending a few days he snaps. Now the thing is if Harry wants to take on the world he can't do it himself. SO add other prisoners (Ones not from Harry Potter) that go with Harry when He breaks out. Harry should be like the Joker in his ways of destruction. Also good to give him a power that he kept hidden from everyone till now. Mine he has a slight Prototype thing going on. The end result...well that up to you.

Ja Ne!


End file.
